


Jealous

by FoxBait (RageHappyThunder)



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red hood/arsenal
Genre: Let me dream, M/M, Takes place between red hood and arsenal #4 and #5 let me pretend this is what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/FoxBait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason gets a funny feeling inside him when he watches Roy flirt with girls, and Roy's heart to heart with Croc makes the red head realize maybe it's not a girl he's after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Minor Wednesday spoilers for the date this was posted, but super minor, I think. Let me pretend that this is what happened after the end of today's red hood/arsenal #4

Paris? More like listen to Roy whine about girls for 24 hours, honestly that boy was so love sick a doctor might diagnose him as terminal. It’s not like Jason cared though, absolutely not, it was just annoying to hear someone gush over girls. _Constantly_. But what was even more annoying was Roy trying to infect Jason with his girl crazy sickness.

_‘A double date would be perfect! We’re the perfect team, I’m romantic, and you’re, uh, you.’_ Honestly Roy was lucky he was a vigilante and not a salesman, because Jason wasn’t buying his pitch. Jay could feel something bubbling inside him though, every time Roy stole a glance at a girl or every time Roy asked him if he should go for it, Jay could feel his muscles tense, he could also feel his fake smile as he indulged Roy, _‘Yeah, go for it,’_ he’d say halfheartedly. He didn’t want Roy to go for it though, so Jason bullshitted something about having other work to do, just to keep his partner with him for more time. Jason was a loner at heart though, right? Roy annoyed him sometimes, Jason would love to have some time alone, he just didn’t want _Roy_ to be alone. If Roy was alone maybe he’d go off with some girl, get his heart broken. That’s what Jason was feeling. He didn’t want Roy to get his heart broken even more. That’s it.

“I can’t believe it, a whole day in Paris and I have nothing to show for it,” Roy was still hung up on not getting a date and Jason was glad he still had his helmet on, because the smile that crept on his face made him feel almost guilty about it. Almost. When they got back to Gotham and sat down at the diner, Jason was relived, even when Roy lied to him. Jason didn’t mind though. He wasn’t always 100% honest with Roy, and the redhead was a big boy, he didn’t need Jason to hold his hand all the way through his life. Plus, Jason knew Roy was feeling a bit off, so maybe the older boy just needed a little bit of space. Space was always good.

 

~~

Roy didn’t know why he was coming to Killer Croc of all peop- uh, monsters? for advice. But he’s done it before; there’s humanity under all that scaly skin.

“I just don’t know who to talk to,” Roy said solemnly, he didn’t really know what was up with him. It wasn’t a relapse, Roy kicked the bottle pretty hard.

“You do, and you will when the time is right,” Croc said. Jason? Did Croc mean talk to Jason? But talk to him about what? It’s true, Jason was one of the only people there for him when he needed someone. Him and Kori were the backbone of his life for a while there. He didn’t know _what_ he had to talk to about Jason. Maybe he just needed a heart to heart with someone, yeah, that’s it. When Roy was done with Croc, he traded a EMP arrow for a motorcycle and made his way to Jason, who obviously was having a problem fighting robot batman. After the fight, they both retreated to regroup and find a plan.

“You couldn’t have traded two EMP arrows for two motorcycles?” Jason pouted as he increased his grip on Roy’s hips, Jason secretly hoped Roy couldn’t feel his heart racing.

“That’s not how the barter system works,” Roy replied as they sped their way back to their were-home. _(Get it? Because it’s a warehouse and a home, but were-home like a werewolf. Humor me please._ ) When they opened the door, Roy awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

“I lied to you,” Jason’s expression softened from his natural stern expression.

“You don’t-”

“No,” Roy cut in, “There’s been something bothering me lately, I went to Croc to try to find out what it is-”

“Roy, do you have the feeling you’re going to relapse?” Jason was worried, he didn’t want his friend to feel like nothing again. He didn’t want Roy to feel alone, useless, _suicidal_ like he was a few months back.

“No, It’s not that Jaybird,” Roy’s voice was shaking, “Don’t get mad.”

Mad? At Roy? How could Jason ever be _mad_ at him, annoyed sure, but mad?

Jason felt the quick softness of Roy’s lips on his. Confused, Jason blinked slowly at Roy, and pulled him in for a longer, more intimate kiss.

“Do you feel better Roy?” Jason said when they broke apart.

“Yeah,” He sighed, “Better.”

Roy felt as if the missing part he was telling Croc about just disappeared.

 

“Heh, this gives a new meaning to ‘partners’ am I right Jaybird?”  
“God damn it you ruined the moment.”  
“We were having a moment?”   

 

 


End file.
